Love in the Dark
by KatWrech
Summary: Megamind finds himself locked up in a closet inside Scott Manor, and it's Wayne's doing! He begins to speculate on how the hero plans to murder him. Brutaly. For example, starve him to death. But he has to change his mind about that when a new person is thrown inside... Roxanne Ritchi, star reporter! Will hidden feelings begin to show? Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I'm too lazy to repeat anything: If you want answers, read the A/N on The Last Kidnap, then nothing. Urgh.**

So. This is how it's going to end, is it?

In a closet, in the dark?

Because, surely, he won't bring him any food. If he first of decides to lock his enemy up in a fucking closet, he won't want to give him _food,_ because that means he'll die faster, right?

And it's so _dark,_ so _lonely_ inside of here.

For once, he wished that he had said yes to Minion about that GPS shit he wanted to implant on him. But now, how could that fantastic fish find him? His comunication device was taken away. His clothes had been changed. Was that so the spikes would be gone, just so he could suffer a tougher death?

He didn't know.

He didn't know where he was.

But he _did_ know, that he actually didn't want to die. At least not like this! If he was going to die, it was fighting Metro Man (that bastard), and die an epic death whilst Roxanne would be watching.

How could he be able to end it like that now?

 _How_ , he asked himself, _how am I gonna get out'a here?_ Because, of course, he had tried everything.

He was a genius after all.

Kicking, hitting, yelling, pleading, threaten, and now his knuckles were bloody. It wasn't even a closet of wood, it was of _cement._ He was able to find the door, sometimes. But he couldn't get out, never. It was probably locked.

How long had he been here? Nah, not long. Maybe two hours? But he already felt horrible, oh, so horrible.

Would he get food? Would he be able to go to the toilet? Would he get water? Oh, that would be a great way of killing someone, giving them water but no food nor toilet.

He had lost his senses for a long time ago, when he for the first time in something that seemed forever, heard sound outside of the cement.

He rose from his spot on the floor.

(There had been a carpet ish thing glued to the floor, but it was impossible to rip of. Anyhow, it was actually kinda comfortable)

What he heard was… sounds of struggling, and a voice he knew very well.

Oh, how many times hadn't he bantered with that voice. He knew it very well, indeed, he had plucked the tones from each other and studied them, and he loved it throughout and completly.

So great of him! Yeah, go ahead, bring your girlfriend over here so you can mock me together.

But then he could hear the words.

«Wayne! Let me down, what are you _doing?!_ Wayne Scott, put me down immediatly!» she cried. Roxanne?

«Hey, Roxie, listen, I need this to be done, okay? I assure you, everything will be fine and you will survive this.» Another voice cooed. Metro Man? _Wayne?_

His thoughts got lost when the closet door opened. It wasn't open for long, however. The light from outside were gone in the blink of an eye. And when it was closed, there was another person inside of said closet, together with him.

«Wayne!» she shrieked. «Let me out immeditatly! I _know_ you used superspeed and I _heard_ the lock! I AM A REPORTER! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T IMMEDIATLY LET ME GO!» She trailed of in the end, still whisper screaming though. And then silent sobs filled the room. «Wayne? Are you there? Why do you do this to me?» she whispered silently.

Megamind took a step forward in the small closet. There were barely enough space for the two of them. They were lucky that the idiot at least had left them air.

He was confused. What the fuck was she doing here? Why the fuck had he locked her up? With _him?_ Maybe the best way was asking her, he thought. Even if it sounded as she didn't know, you'll never be too sure.

However, when he moved, she suddenly got aware of him.

«Who's there?» she snarled. Megamind retreated quickly. Maybe not so smart poking the angry she-lion with a stick.

Never a smart move.

«Please, don't hit me!» he shrieked as fast as possible. Normally he would take anything just fine, but he was. Stuck. In a closet. With Roxanne. And he _knew_ she had a good right hook. She could probably kill him pretty fast if she wanted to. He didn't have any weapons, after all.

«I can't, you idiot!» she snarled again. Then, surprisingly, her voice softened with confuseness and hope. «Wait… Megamind?» she whispered.

He let out a nervous laugh. «That- that's me!» he said and widened his arms. Now she knew it, too.

«Do you mind… help me a lil, here?» she asked carefully. He frowned. What could she need help with? They were stuck here, he knew, he had tried, and he was stronger then he looked.

«I assure you, Miss Ritchi, that there are no way out. I'm bleeding, I've tried that hard. I wish I could at least get you out of here, but I can't.» he murmured and scratched his neck. At least, he was allowed to keep a collar.

She laughed again, more genuin this time.

«Oh, no, Megamind. I'm blindfolded. And, uh… Metro Man has tied me up too» she explained. Ah. Well, that would make things easier. «And just for your information, he has _no idea_ what he's been doing. Oh, and, are you okay? It needs to be tough before it hurts you. Is it Wayne that has done this?»

He smiled relieved that she was only blindfolded. Or… «Of course, Miss Ritchi. I am fine, I just tried to hard to break down the walls. He didn't hurt you, did he?» Megamind asked as he made his shaky way over at her feminin body. He quickly found the knots, and yeah, she was right. Wayne was crappy at this. He loosened them with almost only a twist of his wrist.

«No, he didn't. But he spoke of 'How great it will be when you finally see what I see' and 'You'll survive, of course you will. Water, food, toilet, but you wont live until you've figured it out'. I wonder what he meant?» she asked. Silently, she cursed under her breath. Megamind made his way in front of her again, barely being able to move in the tiny closet. Slowly and carefully he streched after her blindfold, and napped it off of her. She blinked. He couldn't make out more then her figure in the dark, and a small hint of blue light from her eyes.

Megamind looked at his hands. They were long, narrow, diferent. And so absolutley, they were _blue._ He could even see the blue colour in the dark. Not good. Now she would be reminded every minute that she was. Trapped. Innside. A closet. With a blue alien. How funny!

«I'm sorry you have to go through this, Roxanne» he whispered to his hands. Plain seconds later he felt something warm wrap around him, a warm body close to his.

«Oh Megamind» Roxanne sighed as she helt him close. Slowly, as if to give her time to retreat, he wrapped his arms around her.

Maybe this time wouldn't be so bad after all.

0^0^0^0^0

It had been a busy day for her, indeed. Her boss, Charlie, had basically thrown a massive pile of paperwork at her, and, oh, she needed to have them done before next day, seventeen o'clock. And then, in the middle of her working, Metro Man had come swooping in, picking her up and carried her out of the room in no time.

«What the fuck are you doing?» she snarled at him. He looked dreamily at her, grinning evily, and a look of hope shoved on his features.

«Oh, I'm sorry Roxie» he said in a tone that told her that he was so not sorry. At all. Next moment, she found herself blindfolded and tied up. Though, the ties were too lose, but at the same time too tough. She could not break through them, however hard she tried.

«What the _fuck,_ Wayne?!» she yelped into the darkness, 'cause sure, she still felt the wind caressing her cheek.

«Now, Roxie. Just _wait_ til you see what I see! Oh, I'm so exited about this!» he laughed and danced in the air.

«Am I in danger or something?» Roxanne asked sourly.

«Oh, you will survive, alright. But you won't _live_ until you sort stuff out!»

And then the next moment he had used superspeed again. So here she was, being carried through a house. She struggled to come loose, of course.

«Wayne! Let me down, what are you _doing?!_ Wayne Scott, put me down immediatly!» she cried.

And he started, again, with his fucking surviving shit. «Hey, Roxie, listen, I need this to be done, okay? I assure you, everything will be fine and you will survive this» he straight out cooed, angering her even more. Was he losing his mind?! And next she knew, he used superspeed _again._

It was dark around her, she saw that through the blindfold, even. She screamed at him, telling him to let her go, before she silently sobbed. Where was she, anyways? It felt tight inside of here, as if she was in a small place.

A sudden movement to her left surprised her, and she turned towards the sound. «Who's there?» she snarled, and the person/thing backed up.

«Please don't hit me!» it shrieked. Roxanne blinked, then answered that «I can't, you idiot!»

And then she recognized his voice. And her first thought wasn't 'ew, I'm stuck with him' or 'why the fuck am I in a closet with him?'. No, her first thought was filled with relief, because she knew that if he was there, she would at least not be alone. 'Thank god he's here'.

She blinked. Why was she relieved? What could she possibly be relieved by? He was her _kidnapper._

 _And Metro Man is the cities Defender_ a little voice sung in her head. She ignored it.

Mentally, she went trough the list of persons she would want to be stuck with in a tiny space for long terms.

 _No one._ No one other then Minion. And he was right under Megamind.

What the fuck?

And all this happened in under a few seconds, and she found herself saying

«Wait… Megamind?» She felt the pressure in the air around her moving, telling her that Megamind had done something.

«That's-that's me!» he laughed nervously. Roxanne smiled. Her eyes burned under the blindfold, and she twisted her hands abruptly. No, still stuck.

«Do you mind… help me a lil, here?» she asked quickly, wanting to get rid of the fucking blindfold. It took him some time to answer.

«I assure you, Miss Ritchi, that there are no way out. I'm bleeding, I've tried that hard. I wish I could at least get you out of here, but I can't.» he told her sheepishly. Roxanne growled inwardly. Why the fuck couldn't he just drop calling her 'Miss Ritchi'? She'd told both him and Minion to do so, but they never did.

She laughed outwards, though.

«Oh, no, Megamind. I'm blindfolded. And, uh… Metro Man has tied me up too» she quickly said. «And just for your information, he has no idea what he's been doing. Oh, and, are you okay? It needs to be tough before it hurts you. Is it Wayne that has done this?» she snarled, suddenly deeply concerned for the blue (Which… she seemed to forget that he was, sometimes, very often? It had just become… a matter of fact. Megamind is blue, alright, live with it). Alien villain.

That was her kidnapper.

 _Fuck._

Well, she thought. It didn't look like she had to touch him though, even in this place. She swore to herself that _no, no touching on me, however much I want it._ And she was ready to fight for that. Well, she was sure that she wouldn't have to.

Megamind only touched her when he tied her up, and these touches were carefull, caressing breezez, as if he thought she was made out of glass and would break if he man-handled her.

He never touched her without that.

Never.

 _Fuck_ Roxanne thought again.

 _Fuck._

And sometimes, when a death trap almost hit her, or an alligator almost bit her, she would see that flicker of concern over his features, and Minion would always flince. She had a feeling that both aliens scolded the animals hard after that.

Why did he have to be concerned? It just messed up her way of thinking. Seriously, she was the damsel in distress, he was the kidnapper! He wasn't supposed to be concerned, and Roxanne _definitely_ wasn't supposed to feel so _warm_ when he was. But he _did,_ and she _was._

 _Fuck._

Oblivious to her mental struggle, the super villain sighed.

«Of course, Miss Ritchi. I am fine, I just tried too hard to break down the walls. He didn't hurt you, did he?» said super villain asked. Again, concerned. But maybe he sould be this time, she was locked up with him after all.

 _No,_ he still shouldn't be concerned.

 _God fucking damnit._

Before she could say anything, she felt that he moved towards her in the dark, and shortly after his long fingers were loosening the knots of the nylon rope. How the fuck did he manage to do it? _She_ didn't!

«No, he didn't. But he spoke of 'How great it will be when you finally see what I see' and 'You'll survive, of course you will. Water, food, toilet, but you wont live until you've figured it out'. I wonder what he meant?» she said, furrowing her brows. She cursed under her breath, swearing to god that he would pay for this.

And then something touched her forehead, and seconds later she could see. Megamind had taken off her blindfold. Inside, she gasped. He would allow her to see him as vulnerable as this… that was… that was actually very sweet of him.

She could just barely make out his body in the dark room. His enormous head and slim figure was hard to loose. And where his skin was bared, she saw it barely glow blue. His eyes, though.

Oh, how many times hadn't she looked into those gorgeous eyes? The green colour was highly enjoyable, and now… they wer directly _glowing._ Not 'barely showing colour' as his blue skin, but _glowing._ Like, almost throwing light.

She blinked. Then he looked down, at his own hands. Roxanne frowned. Where were they? Why the fuck did Wayne, Metro Man, the cities fucking Defender, lock them up here? What? How? Why?

Probably a closet. Probably at Scott Manor. But they were just 'probablies'. She wanted _answers_ , goddamnit!

Megamind snapped her out of it.

«I'm sorry you have to go through this, Roxanne» he said slowly, carefully, and Roxanne thought a hundred things at the same time. She felt that warmth again, spreading through her stomach, and she smiled weakly. She enden up saying just one of those hundred thoughts.

«Oh, Megamind» she smiled, and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

 _Fuck._

 _Yeah, there goes that vowe._

Again, a hundred thoughts went through Roxanne's head.

 _What's he gonna do?_

 _He's probably gonna push me away!_

 _He's you kidnapper, Roxanne, get a grip!_

Was just a few of them.

Slowly, slowly, Megamind wrapped his arms around her too. Her breath exploaded. Surprised, she didn't know she'd held it.

Then he sighed heavily and placed his cheek on top of her head, tightening his hold on her.

She smiled.

Maybe this time wouldn't be so bad, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO!**

 **I'm pretty sure that the phrasing I've used the most is 'Roxanne sighed' 'she sighed' 'Megamind sighed' 'he sighed' XD**

Roxanne growled. Her back was pressed hard towards the cement wall behind her, her head leaned against it as well. Of what she could see, the blue villain, Megamind, sat same way.

They had been sitting here for _hours_ now, barely speaking. She started to feel her stomach complain about not eating much. How long could she go without food? She knew it was maybe two and a half week.

For humans, at least.

Her head snapped down, staring at Megamind's thin frame.

«What?» he sighed. She could just barely make out his body shape in the dark. Mostly, she didn't care to even open her eyes. It was the same dark anyways.

She furrowed her brows, even if he couldn't see her. «How… how long can you go without food…?» she asked curious. He kept his mouth shut for so long that Roxanne thought that he hadn't heard her. Maybe he fell asleep? Then his neck and back would hurt when he woke up again. And Roxanne didn't wanna be alone. Not now.

So she kicked his leg. «Hey, don't fall asleep on me!» she said, rolling her eyes.

«I waschent fallhing aschleep» he said. Roxanne blinked. That did certainly _not_ sound like as if he just woke up… no, it sounded more like…

«Are you drunk?» she blurted out with.

 _No, Roxanne, get your shit together. Like, where could be get alchohol from?_

He sighed. «Yesch»

«WHAT?!» Roxanne screamed. Megamind flinched. «How the heck is that possible?!»

«Alien» he sighed again, suddenly sober, as if that explained everything. «I'm not sure why or how, but current tests shows that I can get the effects of drunkness if I want to. Apparently, it has something to do about my blood having some of the same effects as alchohol, but I'm not sure.»

Roxanne crossed her arms over her chest. «Now, you are not to do that anymore» she pouted and shot him a stare, even in the dark. «It's very unfair. If I'm gonna suffer, you're too.»

He gaped at her. How could she- she just-what?

He just told her that he could get drunk on purpose and she was like ''Yeah, okay, but don't do it again 'cause I can't do it''. But he got his senses back shortly after. «My, Miss Ritchi, I do believe that you are jealous?» he smirked.

She just huffed.

A silent stretched between them, until Megamind couldn't take it anymore.

«Seven weeks» he whispered.

«What?» Roxanne answered.

«I can go about seven weeks without food before I die out of hunger. Though, I get hungry at the same speed as humans» he told her.

«How do you know that it's seven weeks?» Roxanne asked.

«The world is not easy towards a blue alien freak at age fifteen» he snarled. «Growing up on the street makes you know things you thought you'd never know» he sighed and dropped his hand into his lap.

«The street?» Roxanne gasped. He raised an eyebrow.

«Yes, Miss Ritchi, the street. You know, these filthy, ice cold, lonely roads made of cement where hundreds of people die every. Day.» he said. Not. Amused.

She sighed. «Yeah, I guess that… it's just… I don't know» she ended. He looked confused at her for maybe 30 seconds before he understood that she had ended the conversation.

Well then.

Fun.

Hours came and went. Roxanne grew more and more hungry, and she supposed Megamind did too. They did become thirsty also, but the hunger drowned it.

«Do you think we're gonna get _food?_ » she asked. Megaminds head flew up to look in her direction.

«Are you hungry?» he asked back. Again, with the concern, that was basically dripping of his words. Why does it matter to him?

«Well, _yes._ We've been here, I don't know, eight hours?» Roxanne sighed and drew a hand through her hair.

«Oh» he said, emotionless. Then he stood up and started yelling again. «HEY! ANYONE OUT THERE! WE HAVE A HUNGRY WOMAN HERE! WHAT KIND OF GENTLEMAN ARE YOU, LEAVING HER TO STARVE LIKE THIS?! SHE'S YOUR _GIRLFRIEND_ FOR GODS SAKE!»

Roxanne stared at him. Then she snickered. That was a sight she would never forget, a blue alien villain, stuck in a closet, screaming for food because she had said she was hungry.

The concern, again. What was _up_ with that?! She didn't even care to correct him about the girlfriend part.

«What about toilet?» he asked, not even looking at her. «Do you have to use the bathroom?»

Roxanne blinked a little more, and decided that _fuck it_. «Yeah» she said careless.

«AND SHE ALSO HAS TO USE THE FUCKING BATHROOM! YOU CAN WELL AT LEAST LET HER DO _THAT!_ » he yelled, kicking the wall at 'that'.

Just moments later he sat at the floor, in front of her again. In front of her it was placed a plate, filled with chicken and rice. She blinked twice at it, then she looked at the other stuff that suddenly was inside of the closet.

Two botles filled with clear water, two pair of chopsticks and… a light. It was an alive, burning candle. It wasn't much left though. But it sendt light through the closet, and surprised she looked up at Megamind.

He looked up at her at the same time. She couldn't breathe for a moment, because…

His face.

His _face._

It looked so surprised, so full of joy, hope, and… oh, for the love of _god stop it stop it stop it-_ was that love? She'd never seen love in someones face before.

She was very sure the love was meant for the food, though.

She was very very sure about that.

Shit.

The blue colour… she was surprised that she had actually _missed_ it. And his eyes, they looked bigger, clearer then before, in daylight. And his cheekbones, they cast shadows down his neck and throat, and-

Roxanne closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

No.

No.

Just _no._

And then she looked at the food again, that was placed in front of her. Megamind had said that he could go seven weeks without food… but he also said that he would get hungry at the same rate as humans… that meant that he would get hungrier and hungrier as the time went on, and he would be in much more pain then she would.

«You take it» she said as she looked at him again. This time nothing happened.

«You take it» he said at the same time.

«No, you take it» they said together. Roxanne gave a small but irritated smile.

«It's on your part of the closet!» Megamind exclaimed and pushed himself backwards.

«My part of the closet? Megamind, now you're just being childish.» she sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. «Seriously»

«But I'm not hungry!» he cried.

«Hell yes, you are!» she snapped back. «Now, look, we can _share_ it, okay?»

He froze. And blinked at her, three times. «Sh-share?» he asked, voice low. «You're willing to _share_ your food with me?»

This time it was Roxanne who blinked. «Yeah, sure! Look, it's even two pair of chopsticks and two bottles! He _wants_ us to share!» she said and waved a hand towards the food. The candle were smaller now.

«Why chopsticks?» Megamind asked, brows furrowed.

«He doesn't want us to hurt each other» she realized. They looked each other in the eyes for a few moments.

Megamind gulped and looked away, down at the food. At the same time, they reached after the chopsticks.

Their fingers brushed as they took a pair each. Roxanne cast a glance towards the villain. His cheecks had gotten a fine purple colour.

 _Is he… blushing?_ she thought, too late realizing that she was blushing, too.

They ate the chicken in silence. Well, ate was maybe wrong word. Metro Man had chopped it up for them, so they basically attacked the food and swallowed it without chewing. It tasted _deliecous._

When they were done, they drank both bottles without hesitating.

And then Roxanne saw it. A piece of paper, placed under the candle that soon would burn out.

«Hey, look!» she said and pointed towards said candle. Megamind had taken the piece of paper before she reached, and read it loud.

 _«AFTER YOU HAVE EATEN I WILL BRING THE TWO OF YOU TO THE BATHROOM, MEGAMIND FIRST AND THEN ROXIE. HOPE THE FOOD IS TASTING._

 _WAYNE.»_

Roxanne looked at him again, noticing how his brows was furrowed, how be bit his lip so carefully when he tried to focus.

She shook her head.

 _Focus, Roxanne. Bathroom soon!_

«Oh, wait, there's something on the back too» Megamind said. « _PS. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO WASH YOURSELF. JUST GO TO THE BATHROOM AND DO YOUR STUFF.»_

Roxanne cursed. Megamind rose again. «WELL THEN! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!» he yelled. The next moment he was gone.

She blinked. O-kay… so Metro Man had brought him to the bathroom. Great. That gave her some time to… to…

Nothing.

Urgh!

She sighed and leaned her head towards the cement wall again.

She couldn't believe this. Why had he locked her up here, together with Megamind? Of course, they both knew that he would never hurt her, but still. Why would he lock her up?

Her rational mind couldn't find any other reason than… Metro Man was going insane.

But no, he couldn't. What was all that speaking about 'when you see what I see'? What was he talking about?

And what the fuck did that have with Megamind to do!?

Jeezez, she was confused. Was she just gonna go along? Or what?

In the end, she decided that she had to talk to Megamind about this.

He was a part of it, after all.

Speaking of the devil, soon after Megamind was again inside the closet. They didn't have time to speak before Roxanne were taken away from him and found herself in a bathroom.

She sighed.

They were going to get out of here, one way or another.

They had no choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *sigh* Okay. I'm so sorry about this, since in the last days I've not only gotten hella lot of followers and favourites (GOOD LORD WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!?) But... this is probably the last chapter of Love in the Dark. I'M SORRY, OKAY? Please don't kill me... if any of you want to keep writing on this, please tell me and I'll send you the chapters I've already gotten. Please forgive me, but this is probably some of the last I'm going to upload about the Megamind fandom. Tip and Oh have stolen my heart- sorry!**

Megamind sighed. This was going to be hard. His eyes were starting to hurt, his limbs felt heavy and he could almost not focus. He was, indeed, falling asleep. At the sound of his sigh, Roxanne turned to look at him.

«M-Megamind?» she asked. She sounded tired too, poor woman. There was no real reason for her to be stuck here, with _him,_ for Pete's sake. Seriously though, his normally logical and fast thinking mind couldn't find a good reason for Metro Man to throw her inside this closet.

«Hm?» he answered, still trying to not fall asleep. He didn't dare to. What if he came to them in his sleep? What if he came to hurt them?

Megamind told himself, of course, that he was not caring about Roxanne's health, just his own.

He told himself so.

And then he quickly decided that, no, he didn't care about his health, as long as she was fine.

«Are… are you okay?» she asked, trying har not to yawn.

«Mmmm just… tired» he said. He could hear it in his voice, how tired he was. He needed sleep! He just had to know… something… he couldn't remember anymore, he just knew that he shouldn't be falling asleep, not now, not-

Roxanne sighed and got up. He didn't know why, didn't care why. She made her way over at him. «Hey, Megamind, this is going to be okay» she whispered. Why did she say such things? They were locked up! In! A goddamned! Closet!

Before he could say so, however, she had lifted him up from the floor. He tried to stand on his feet so she wouldn't have to hold him up, but… it didn't work. He whimpered in his half-asleep state. Oh, pathetic alien, how can you? How can you?

«Shh… shh now Megamind» she cooed and slowly sat down at the floor again. Megamind colapsed in front of her. He barely noticed that she lifted him to sit in her lap before he fell asleep.

He was asleep. In her arms. Oh god. What was she doing?

Clearly something stupid.

Well.

Anyways.

 _Asleep. In her arms._

 _Oh_ _ **god.**_

Currently, his head were leaning on her shoulder, his arms limp at his sides.

She sighed.

 _What am I_ doing _!?_

She wrapped his arms around her neck, before she wrapped her own arms around his thin frame.

 _Don't breathe Roxanne. Don't. Breathe._

Roxanne took a deep, trying breath. Megamind didn't wake up.

 _Well then don't go to sleep! If you fall asleep now you have no idea what he might do! He might, he might, might…_

 ** _What._** She thought. **_Do what._** Her inner voice cried out.

 _Don't! Do! It!_

 ** _I'm doing it!_** She thought before getting more comfortable where she sat, leaning her back and head towards the wall behind her.

 _Don't do it! ROXANNE NO!_

 ** _I AM DOING IT._**

 _NO ROXANNE NO HE'S DANGEROUS, HE'S, HE'S-_

 ** _I don't care what he is he fucking fell asleep in my fucking arms._**

 ** _Good._**

 ** _Night._**

And with no other words, she fell asleep. The feeling of his warm body helped her along the way, and as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep her head fell down to rest on his.

Wayne Scott, also know as Metro City's Defender, Metro Man, stared at the cement closet in awe and amazement.

 _It's working!_ He thought.

He was using x-ray vision at them, again. They were both asleep, the city's villain in the Damsel's arms.

How. _Cute._

 _Now,_ he thought with a soft giggle, _I still won't let them out… I want something more!_


End file.
